countrylifefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Enlarging the Ranch
Recently I had the opportunity to enlarge my Ranch from 25 x 25 to 27 x 27 Squares - The Countrylife super market cart proclaimed that All that was required was to find a total of 17 Countrylife neighbours -- eventually I found a few more strangers who volunteered to become neighbour friends as opposed to my own personal friends.When I duly found that I had 18 CountryLife friends - went along to instal a new ranch (small farm - small holding) of 27 x 27. Small problem ! For the first time, I am told by CountryLife that in addition to a total of 17 neighbours (for CountryLife) I must pay CountryLife 750,000 coins for the land ( Three quarters of a million).Remember that a jar of Honey after conversion of Nectar into Honey is only given a value of 5 coins by CountryLife - that equates to 150,000 jars of Honey. Instead of getting out my credit card which I have never used for any reason and paying hard American dollars to CountryLife, I scraped together 750,000 Coins and paid CountryLife. What a surprise the new "ranch" comprised not 27 x 27 plots but only 27 x 2 on the South East Side of my existing "ranch" for which I had already paid CountryLife, and only 23 x 2 on the South West Side plus 4 plots on the corner, Total 104 little plots for 750,000 coins ;- 1 plot = 7,212 coins Or you can pay CountryLife real US Dollars ( otherwise known as RC - Ranch Cash) Surprise - How do they account to the IRS? To add insult to injury or salt to a wound once I had paid over my 3/4 million, Countrylife required an additional plowing fee of 15 coins per plot - 104 X 15 !!! The next Invitation provides 2 options :- The first - find another 2 neighbours (for whose benefit?) or get your credit card out and pay CountryLife real US dollars. From the previous example - all you are going to get is a demand for an undisclosed amount of coins or US$, for a total of 108 plots ! Remember in the previous example 27 x 27 cost 750,000 coins. It would be helpful if CountryLife gave the cost upfront, so that decisions could be made. ---- 26th May - UPDATE Opened Country Life to find that I have a couple of new neighbour friends, which means I have reached the magic number of 19 - Also informed for the first time that I can add 108 plots onto my farm paying CountryLife the sum of 1,500,000 C or "Ranch Cash" by paying US dollars by credit card, At this I wonder where the incentive is to continue playing. These new plots have a farm book value of 13,889 C each - if on one single plot, pumpkins were grown every day - it would take around 630 days before that plot was earning a profit. (note:- all the previous land purchases have been paid for - and new neighbour customers found for CountryLife) One wonders what are CountryLife's objectives. Is it to force members to buy land and other farming paraphernalia from them with US dollars ? If that be the case then we should know exactlly who they are, and where their business is located Belated responses :Your refusal to pay any real money is commendable! And fair criticism, I suppose, about the misleading promises, though I'm surprised that you got through so many previous expansions without realising what they involved. Your "27x27" is of course the size you enlarge to, not the size you add. We tell you the full cost and benefits, including cost-per-new-tile, here on the wiki - see Expansion and Cash#Optional_purchases_with_RC. Now if you have 750,000 (play-money) coins sloshing around you can leave them lying about or you can spend them - so a ranch expansion may be the best thing to do with them, because even though the break-even point is many months away you can earn something from the extra 100-odd tiles rather than nothing. (To find the developer company, try the links at the bottom of the game page.) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:12, November 1, 2015 (UTC)